kally's chance
by lady-sorceress
Summary: Princess kalisine is finally aloud to fulfill her dream of being the second female knight in the realm for over o hundred years. Her father and lord wyldon decide to put her on probation for one year.
1. Default Chapter

"Please father I've been looking forward to this for a long time and you know that, how could you be so mean?" said princess Kalasin. "I told you no and that is the end of the story!" shouted her father king Jonathan. "Now Jon be reasonable. Why don't you give her a chance?" Said Alanna. Jon glared at Alanna barley noticing the glare that was coming from his daughter. "Father please!" begged Kally, "its not fare I can't become a proper lady, I'm just not like that!" "What do you have to say about this Wyldon?" asked Jon. "You can't ask him! You now how he detests female worriers!" said Alanna, Wyldon looked at Alanna and sneered. He had always hated her. "I think that she should be given a chance to prove herself." Said Wyldon looking at Alanna. "Hmm. Well Kalasin how does that sound?" asked the king, "you will get no special treatment, and will be treated the same way as every body else." "Yes!" said Kally so happy about Wlydon's choice, maybe he might actually like her. Although Alanna and Daine had both said he didn't like female worriers. "Well then Kalasin you'd better get your things packed and go to your new room, and if anything happens then you are out and of to the convent" Said her father, "and Wyldon when will her training start?" "Everyone will be arriving from now until Sunday then are training will take place the next day."  
  
"Oh Daine I am so happy!" Said Kally. "I don't know haw on earth you got him to agree." Said Daine seriously, "I've never known him to change his mind once it was made up." "I know, any way I start tomorrow, and I am so exited!" Kally squealed. "So do you have your horse ready?" asked Daine walking over to the stables. "Yup," said Kally following Daine to the stables. "They mounted they horses and road off.  
  
The next morning Kally woke with a start, she was going to have to get used to those belles! She quickly got dressed and washed then went out into the hall where everybody seemed to be gathering. Soon lord Wyldon came strolling down the corridor. "Don't think that you'll have an easy time this year. You will work hard. You will work when you're tiered, when your ill, and when you think cant possibly work any more. Your sponsor will show you around the palace and tell you what is expected of a page." "You there" he pointed to a hansom dark haired boy, your name and the holding of your family." "Falerone of kings reach sir," he said with a strong voice. The training master looked at the pages around him, "who will sponsor him?" "I will sir." Said Cleon of Kennan a tall red haired boy. Wyldon pointed to a short and plump boy, Tidus of Quaran, who was taken into the charge by lance of Marar. There were a few others but Kally wasn't really paying any attention until Wyldon shouted, "Kalasin of count are you paying attention? Your brother just offered to sponsor you!" "S- Sorry sir" stammered Kally, "it won't happen again." "I hope not." He replied in an icy tone, "You will be under Roald's charge. Now it is time to eat." He strolled off the pages following him like ducklings.  
  
So what do you think? It's my first fanfic, so don't criticize it too much or I wont Wright any more! 


	2. chapter 2

"So are you exited or nervous?" asked Roald. "I'm not shure." Replied Kally, they were on their way out to the practice courts. "It goes and comes. One minuet my stomach is rolling itself into knots and the next its not." "If you get hurt don't stop to think about it fist keep going" said Roald.  
  
"I want you all in groups of two. Pick up a staff and start doing the drills I thought you yesterday. All the new pages come with me." Said Wyldon Every one began milling about trying to find a good partner, while the new pages made their way over to the training master. "Now dose every body have a staff?" he asked them. "Yes sir" They all said in course. "All right lets begin. Kalasin I want you to go with Falerone. Tidus you partner up with Malirs, and then Cleon you can go with Aiden." Wyldon paused for a moment while the pages partnered up, "now stand ten inches apart from each other and take turns blocking and hitting, high low then middle. Now go." "You can hit first if you want." Said Falerone "Ok, thanks." She hit high, low then middle, but he always seemed to block all of her hits. "Change!" called Wyldon. Uhoh, thought Kally. Falerone hit hard and fast, not giving Kally enough time to block his charges. Then bang! He hit her on the shoulder hard. "Ow!" screamed Kally, and while she paused to tauch her shoulder Falerone hit her on the knee. She looked up at him, to see him smile icily at her. "Change!" called Wyldon. Kally swung hard at his face then quickly down to his ankles then hit him right in the stomach. He folded over clutching his stomach, Kally then hit him on the back of his neck and he fell on to his knees then to the ground. "Kalasin of count that is not the point of this drill!" said Wyldon then looked at Falerone and saw him sobbing with his face in his lap, "and Falerone stop acting like a little girl and get back to work." They practiced staff fighting for at least an hour. Switching partners once. Kally learned how to block and hit properly, and if it weren't for the padded suit she was warring she would have defiantly broken something. Next she learned the basics of hand fighting, the fall. She fell trying to slap the ground as she hit, trying to take her wait in all the right places, getting new bruises of scrapes whenever she missed of forgot something. Aching and sore she made her way to the next court, archery. Archery was alought better because Daine and her mother had showed Kally how to do it when she was very young. But as always the training master had found something wrong with her stance or how she held her bow. That lasted for about an hour. The last hour of her lessons was spent riding. She had to be able to sit properly, trotting the horse in a circle, bring her to a gallop, galloping without falling of, and bringing the horse to a stop in front of the master. Kally did all of this without falling of once. She was very grateful of Daine for teaching her horse fairy all of the commands.  
  
Kally slowly made her way to her rooms ware a nice hot bath awaited her. Her maid Shana had just pored the water and was putting nice scented bath crystals in the water. "Miss" she said curtsying, "your bath is ready but you and you only have fifteen minuets." "Thank you Shana" said Kally stripping off her clothes, which were drenched in sweat She had bruises on practically every inch of her body. When she finished bathing and dressing she was late, so she raced down to the mess hall where every one was waiting for her. "Kalasin, I want a two page essay on why it is important to be on time." Said Wyldon coldly. Kally sat down at a table with her brother quickly thinking that maybe Wyldon didn't like her after all. After lunch there was reading and writing taught by a tall Mithran preset, who was quit dull and boring teacher. Roald had to wake Kally at least once during class. Then the long awaited bell rang and the pages moved down the hall to the next class- mathematics. Which was Kally's lest favorite class in the entire world. She was assigned four equations and only finished two of then before the last bell of the day rang. "The classes change every other day. Tomorrow you will get history, master reed's class, that is for the gifted people like you, then you have etiquette with Upton Oakbidge, the royal master of all the formal ceremonies." Explained Roald. "Why do they brake it up" asked Kally. "I don't really know. I suppose that it is because we needed more time after dinner to study." Answered Roald. "Oh well I guess that makes sense." Said Kally not looking forward to etiquette. "Come on we have a hour to study before dinner." Said Roald pulling Kally along with him. When they got up the stares Joren stood at the top of them sneering. "So Roald you surprise me I always thought that you went the type to hang around with girl pages." "Go away Joren. And leave my sister alone, I swear if you tauch her you will have to deal with me," said Roald. He pulled Kally harder and they went into his room at the end of the corridor. "Why did you do that? I can take care of my self!" shouted Kally, he didn't even threaten me or say anything." "But I bet you that he will you just watch he will try something." Warned her brother. "I don't need your help. I want to try this for my self." Said Kally as she stormed out of the room. Stupid Roald. He can't let me do anything on my own. Even when we were little he was always watching over me. "Why cant he just mind his own business?" she said out loud. "Excuse me but who are you talking to?" asked a boy with green eyes and light brown hair who she had seen earlier. Kally shook her head, "I'm talking to my self." " I thought that you seemed sane enough when you first got hear, but I must have been wrong." He said sarcastically. "I don't know who you are but I'm not in a good mood so you might want to leave me alone!" Said Kally. "Pardon me my lady I forgot my manners. My name is nealen of Queen's Cove my friends just call me Neal. You must be princess kalisen of count." Said Neal bending down and gently kissing Kally's hand. Kally quickly snatched her hand away. "I'm going to my room if you will excuse me." Said Kally on an icy tone. She turned on her heal and went to her room. What nerve her must have! How dare he do that? I'm only eleven! By the time she had got out her books to study the warning bell rang for dinner. She closed her books and started to get dressed. She put on a plain pale blue dress and headed towards the dinning hall. She was almost there when neal or whatever his name was came over to her and said, "let me escort you to the hall." "you really don't have to. I am very capable of getting there my self thank you any way." 


	3. leavingsobs

Since no one has replied to my story*sob* I will write no more*sob* 


End file.
